narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gedō Mazō
The is a personal summon of Contract::Ryun Uchiha. The statue is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails and is only able to be summoned by those possessing the Rinnegan. It was used by Ryun during to capture enemy tailed beasts for Yamagakure's war effort. Background Following the , separated the Ten-Tails back into the nine tailed beasts, leaving its body an empty husk once again. Having learned to activate the Rinnegan himself, Ryun summoned the Statue, storing it beneath Yamagakure to be used in times of crisis or war. Appearance The Demonic Statue is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. It has nine blue eyes, one of which opens each time a tailed beast is sealed within it, although the eyes remain closed when it is summoned into battle. Its back also has a number of spike-like protrusions. The Statue originally wore a blindfold which completely covered its eyes; after it was first summoned by , holes for each of its eyes are present in subsequent appearances. The Statue's arms are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. It seemingly wears some form of robe, and when seen in the Mountains' Graveyard, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. At times, a black rod extends from it midsection, resembling an umbilical cord. When summoned into battle, the Statue breaks its restraints, causing the scroll in its mouth to hang from the left rope like an earring. Abilities One who possesses the Rinnegan is capable of summoning and controlling the Statue; it cannot be summoned using a fake Rinnegan, although the user's Six Paths of Pain are also able to summon it. Those who possess both Uchiha and Senju DNA are also able to control it. When summoned, the Statue bursts from the ground, emerging either partially or entirely, depending on the situation. When Nagato first summoned the Statue, the black rods emerging from its stomach pierced his back and the Statue emitted a dragon-like form of energy from its mouth. When this entity came into contact with a person, their soul was ripped from their body, killing them instantly. The members of Akatsuki utilised a sealing technique in which nine of these dragons, formed from absorption chakra within the Statue, would surround a jinchūriki or tailed beast until the tailed beast's chakra was gathered into the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use. Nagato wanted to use these beasts to create a kinjutsu weapon that could destroy an entire country. Madara and Obito, however, intend to reassemble them into the Ten-Tails. In combination with the chakra chains of the Outer Path, Obito was able to direct the stored tailed beast chakra into reincarnated former jinchūriki, as well as quickly withdraw said chakra into the Statue when he desired. Madara is also able to use the Statue's chakra chains to seal tailed beasts. As evident from its enormous size, the Statue possesses great strength, enough to clash with the likes of Chōza and in their colossal forms. It was also shown to be durable enough to take one of Chōji's Butterfly Bullet Bombing punches without even being pushed back, and stop Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique just by outstretching its arms. In the anime, it also displayed a high level of agility despite its massive size, as it could leap tremendous distances. It is also capable of creating shock waves capable of devastating an entire battlefield, and from the protrusions on its back, launching energy blasts. According to the Yin half of Kurama, the statue emanates a tremendous life force. Obito was able to survive the extraction of all nine tailed beasts due to the Statue's life force, although he was rendered paralysed. Madara was able to use the Statue to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA, creating a non-sentient clone which is able to produce artificial humans. The elderly Madara was then able to use the Statue as a life-support of sorts by connecting himself to the clone via three, thick, long chords stretching from it and continuously taking in the Statue's chakra. White Zetsu and his clones are also able to access the statue's power by connecting themselves to the tree, which one did to augment his strength, enabling him to break a massive boulder. Former Summoners * Madara Uchiha * Contract::Raido X Influences *The decayed appearance of the statue, and its posture when not in use, is similar to a Sokushinbutsu (即身仏), a practice by Buddhist monks to commit ritualistic suicide by self-mummification. *As with the Sage of Six Paths, the statue is influenced by Buddhist terminology. Gedō (外道; Literally meaning "Outer Path"), derived from the Sanskrit Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical, which led to a translation of this statue being the Demonic Statue of Heretical Doctrine. Category:Summoning Creature Category:Lava Release